minecraft_megafandomcom-20200214-history
Material: Alpha
"In all my years as an architect, a miner, and now a hunter, I have contemplated: Is it possible to create NEW materials? I think I have found the answer. This mission is top secret, however. Will you accept?" This quest begins when the player travels to Worldly Wierwald's underwater base, and follows the prompts. This base is located in the water at XYZ: (-121, 65, -1105). This quest is broken up into 3 parts. 'When accepted, the first objective will appear: 1: Deliver Block of Diamond to Worldly Wierwald: 0/5 "''To begin, I believe we should start our research with what many people would consider the strongest material. Yes, diamonds. Perhaps you could bring 5? Blocks, that is." As stated, the player must then go acquire 45 diamonds, and craft them into 5 diamond blocks. The player must then return with the blocks of diamond and talk to Worldly Wierwald with the blocks in their hand. These diamonds will not be returned. This will then commence part 2 of the quest: 2: Deliver Obsidian to Worldly Wierwald: 0/64 "Hmm, the Diamonds... they didn't really work so well, did they? Perhaps we are looking for a more traditional strength. Could you bring me, some, say, Obsidian?" The player must then go acquire 64 blocks of obsidian and return to Worldly Wierwald. When handed in, part 3 of the quest will commence: 3: Deliver Slime Block to Worldly Wierwald: 0/5 "Hmm... Obsidian is quite... Brittle, isn't it? Perhaps some bounciness is required. Let us add some slime into the mix. Slime blocks, pronto!" The player must then go acquire 45 Slime balls, and craft them into 5 Slime Blocks. When the player hands this in to Worldly Wierwald, the quest is complete! (phew). The following dialogue will appear afterwards: "It's... finally done. This... is truly the fruit of our efforts. The amount of energy in these blocks is... astounding! We'll find uses for these, I'm sure of it." Rewards: - 1 Quest Point - 200 Crystals - 500 Experience - 5 Blocks of 'Material Alpha' Rewards will be put straight into the player's inventory, and if their inventory is full, they will be put into the player's Ender chest. Material Alpha: This material is bonkers... To use it, go to any crafting table, and open it '''while crouching. '''This will bring up the 'Advanced Workbench'. The crafting recipes using this material can be found by clicking the "Advanced recipes" square. The following items can currently be crafted with Material Alpha: Green Boots: The green boots are crafted with 2 Alpha blocks and 2 stacks of kelp (in a boot formation) in the advanced workbench. These boots allow you to not walk... You just run... '''FOREVER your walk becomes your run, and your run becomes your speedier run! If you ever feel like running, forever, this item is for you! Alphachew: Someone else may have more details, but it seems to be a food that FULLY restores your health and food. The item IS NOT CONSUMED. It is on a 600 second cooldown, so it must be used wisely! Sounds like a good way to get out of many sticky situations! The alphachew is crafted with four Alpha blocks. Tactical Combat Dagger: Alpha: Someone else may have more details, but this weapon seems to be a diamond sword, that you can THROW?! Seems fun! That pesky Uniowen13 getting away on 2 hitpoints??? Throw your diamond sword at him! It also has VERY fast attack speed. The tactical combat dagger is crafted using 3 alpha blocks arranged on the left, bottom left, and bottom positions, and then two stacks of 3 emeralds arranged in the middle and top right of the advanced workbench. Quantum Pickaxe: This pickaxe is crafted with 3 Alpha blocks and 2 blaze rods, in the shape of a normal pickaxe. Looks can be deceiving, however. With a single click of the mouse, this pickaxe will INSTANTLY DIG 6 BLOCKS. Spinning around in a circle holding the mouse button down will create a clear circular area of radius 6. Both it's range and speed are unparalleled in the world of pickaxing. This item can be repaired with another wooden pickaxe. Xyla, Alpha Spear Someone else may have more details, but this spear can be created using 4 Alpha blocks and a Sea pickle with the sea pickle on the top and two stacks of 2 alpha blocks in the two blocks below. This spear has overall good damage and decent attack speed, but has a THRUST ability! It seems as though the quest can be repeated, to get multiple of these items, but at what cost? F in the chat for Diamonds, Obsidian and Slimes. Guide written by ABoringBadger Category:Quests